Black Star Dragon Balls
"Whoever can find all seven Black Star Dragon Balls can unleash the power of Ultimate Shenron and be granted one perfect wish." —'Aelita' The Black Star Dragon Balls or Ultimate Dragon Balls 'are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls on Mars, created by the nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description The Black Star Dragon Balls are apparently the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approx. 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reviving the evil ones), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (He can free everyone from the Shadow Realm is only temporarily reverse the effects of the Millennium Items). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the galaxy. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the planet on which the wish was granted in one year, the planet Mars will explode (this, however, ''can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). Old Kai once warned the Z Fighters not to overuse the Black Star Dragon Balls. This is elaborated upon in the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT, since the Black Star Dragon Balls are only supposed to be used once every 100 years. When ever a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon Balls, an equal amount of negative energy is created along side the beneficial, wish granting energy. The dark energy stored in the Black Star Dragon Balls disperse only after 100 years, and the Black Star Dragon Balls can only store a limited amount of it, the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter across the galaxy, giving them time to dispel the dark energy (since it should, in theory, take years for someone to find all the Black Star Dragon Balls and summon Ultimate Shenron again especially since the average person knows next to nothing about them and only see a Dragon Ball as a pretty keepsake). Unfortunately, this counter measure was proved near useless when Bulma invented the Dragon Radar, allowing the Z Fighters to easily find the Black Star Dragon Balls and summon Ultimate Shenron many times. Eventually all seven Black Star Dragon Balls were filled to full capacity, causing them to crack. When these damaged Black Star Dragon Balls were used to summon Ultimate Shenron to restore the Earth after Goku's battle with Super Android #17, the Black Star Dragon Balls summoned years worth of dark energy instead, which manifested into an evil Black Smoke Shenron, who in turn swallowed the Black Star Dragon Balls and split into seven Shadow Dragons. These Black Star Dragon Balls have only granted seven wishes that gave birth to one of the 7 Shadow Dragons before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) taken Omega Shenron with him, bringing the Shadow Dragons' evil to an end forever, the Black Star balls transformed into stone, rendering them utterly useless as they are a part of Piccolo. Shenron restored Piccolo's life, thus restoring the Black Star Dragon Balls. The last wish was not made from the gathering of the Black Star Dragon Balls but rather from Ultimate Shenron appearing without being summoned and granting a special wish for Goku and the Z Fighters before parting Mars. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'''One-Star Dragon Ball – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship - On Syn Shenron *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Polaris. - On Haze Shenron *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. - On Eis Shenron *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. - On Nuova Shenron *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Rudeeze. - On Rage Shenron *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. - On Oceanus Shenron *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' - Planet Tigere. - On Naturon Shenron Known wishes granted *Alpha Q's world are cloned and located at the star Alpha H-Z, restoring Blizzard Planet and Iron Planet (unintentionally by Emperor Pilaf, originally he wanted world domination) (brought forth Syn Shenron) *Planet X's to be recreated next to Planet Tuffle (by Baby) (brought forth Haze Shenron) *New DOOP Headquarters and Tweenis 12 to be recreated, Cecelia Pegasus to be revived, Pegasus' eye to be restored and Bonz, Sid and Zygor are freed from the Shadow Realm (by Serenity, thicked by XANA) (brought forth Naturon Shenron) *Andross was wished back to life (by Dr. Eggman) (brought forth Rage Shenron) *Lord Slug wishes for eternal youth. (brought forth Nuova Shenron) *Dr. Koichin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. (brought forth Eis Shenron) *Sissi wishes for Ultimate Shenron to cause William Dunbar to fall in love with her (Yami Bakura wanted immortality) (brought forth Oceanus Shenron) *Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta possess immortality (Ultimate Shenron's last wish). Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf know of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the Black Star Dragon Balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of the existence. *When the nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Cell saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed, and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. Gallery PilafBlackStarDragonBalls.png|Pilaf discovers the Black Star Dragon Balls The_Black_Star_Dragon_Balls..._with_some_bones.png|Black Star Dragon Balls... with some bones]] 640px-4.jpg|Emperor Pilaf summons the Black Star Dragon The Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Planet Luud.png|The Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Planet Luud 20-81.jpg|The Five-Star Black Star Dragon Ball Giru finds the Five-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Rudeeze.png|Giru finds the Five-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on Rudeeze 640px-BlackStarDBOnM2.png|Three Black Star Dragon Balls on M-2 20-84.jpg|The Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on M-2 20-85.jpg|Pan above the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball 20-86.jpg|Pan's reflection in the Four-Star Black Star Dragon Ball The One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball hidden by Baby.png|The One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball hidden by Baby BirdWithBlackDB.png|An ostrich eating the One-Star Black Star Dragon Ball 25-22.jpg|The Seven-Star Black Star Dragon Ball 638px-Polaris2StarDB.png|The Two-Star Black Star Dragon Ball Black Star Dragon Balls powering up.jpg|Black Star Dragon Balls powering up DBH7UltimateDBs.png|The seven Black Star Dragon Balls in Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Quest items Category:Balls